


not so loud as that of a cannon

by frausorge



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Brenden's been traded.
Relationships: Brenden Dillon/Martin Jones
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kissathon





	not so loud as that of a cannon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Multifandom Kissathon](https://undeadrobins.dreamwidth.org/16502.html) on Dreamwidth. Title from an Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. quote provided as inspiration by undeadrobins.

Brenden drags his suitcases out to the living room and drops down next to Martin on the couch.

"Got everything?" Martin says.

"Enough to get started with." Brenden made sure to pack his game day dress shoes, which he'd forgotten when he left Dallas five years ago, so at least he's learned something from experience.

Martin nods. Then he kisses Brenden, his fingers sinking into Brenden's hair, his mouth soft like they have all the time in the world.

"Text me when you land," Martin says against Brenden's cheek.

"I'll call you," Brenden says. Martin smiles and drops his hands.

* * *

When Stefan finishes showering, there's no one left in the locker room but Joner, zoned out and staring at the opposite wall. Or maybe not so zoned out—he's looking at one particular stall, Stefan realizes, the one now occupied by the latest Cuda callup, that used to be Dilly's.

"Hey," Stefan says.

Martin throws him a glance without answering.

Stefan crosses the room. When Martin looks up, he leans down and kisses Martin's forehead.

"What the hell was that for?" Martin demands.

"So you know you're not alone," Stefan tells him.

Martin rolls his eyes, but now he's grinning.


End file.
